clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Hun
Ben James Hun commonly known as Ben Hun, or just plain Ben is the young bigmouthed Lord of Chesshere and Prime Minister of the Hun Empire. Being awarded a large province of the Hun Empire for services to his country as well as nobility Ben Hun sits tucked in the Chesshere most of the time. Background Ben Hun hatched on Awesome Island, off the coast of the Antartic Peninsula, a mounth after his brother Fredric Von Hun was born and the day after his father Robert Hun died for some unknown reason. When Ben Hun learned how to speak, he said: BIGBOLDANDANNOYING! This soon became his catchphrase and before long everyone plugged their ears whenever he came around. Ben Hun was always a very adventurous chick, and ran through the castle annoying the courtiers. However, at the age of 15 him and his brother were told the truth about the HunEmpire and how Fredric was to be crowned king. This made Ben Hun very happy until he learned that his brother was going to make him prime minister. he worried. How was he going to keep the HunEmpire going? He didn't know anything about it. Then, he started devoting himself to research. After days and weaks of studying books, he realized that his people would like a conquerer, a lord, a powerful leader to back up their emperor. Therefore, he left the HunEmpire...to the Uncharted Places of Antartica to learn the ways of a true lord. As he left the palace, he stumbled upon black market, looking through the wares he discovered a strange staff marked "Time Travel Staff,be carefull what you wish for!".He purchased it and ran off through the darkness. He eventually made it to the SKIP, and started training himself to fight. Unknown to him, soon after he left, an Imposter took the kingdom to rule. He took over the castle in ONE NIGHT, and started reconstructing Hunston in his name as Fredric was forced into hiding. The Imposter ripped down statues of Robert Hun, one of the best leaders of the HunEmpire, and placed up his own. He ruled with an iron fist, and was a tyrant over the people. Meanwhile, Ben Hun kept training. He eventually found out how to use the Time Travel Staff (sort of). After two years of training, he returned...to his horror. Hunston was transformed into a WASTELAND. Huge statues of the Imposter were everywhere. It brought tears to his eyes when he saw the statue of Robert Hun in the main square being torn down, and a statue of the Imposter being put up in it's place. After that, Ben Hun started a band of raiders, and started tearing down statues of the Imposter. Then, when his band grew to a large size, he raided the palace of the Imposter. The Imposter drew his sword and fought Ben Hun. However, right when Ben Hun was about to be killed, he nailed the Imposter with the staff, spun it forward several times, and sent the Imposter flying through time to an unknown destination. After the rain of the tyrant ended Fredric came out of hiding along with the surviving loyalists and he met with Ben Hun.Ben Hun was sorry for abandoning the Hun Empire to learn to become a great lord but his brother Fredric understood and proceeded with crowning him Prime Minister,Second in command of the Hun Empire,and to thank him for saving them all...Duke of Chesshere!. Bof Denial As it was discovered, later after taking the province of Chesshere while his brother inherited the throne, Ben inherited Fourth Wall Breaking powers. These most likely came from the mother's side of the family. This lead Ben to apply for a position in the Bureau of Fiction. While Mayor McFlapp thought it an intriguing idea, Director Benny yelled some thing in Latin (which no one would translate for fear of breaking the COC) and Ben Hun was given a pass to BREAK THE FOURTH WALL and kicked out the door. The Serious Cat Incident One day,the infamous Serious Cat came along. Unluckily for Ben Hun, he let Serious Cat into his house in awe at the strang creautre. Almost instantly, Ben Hun was brainwashed. Seeing as, Serious Cat hated the MOOCE. However, he didn't dare attack the MOOCE himself. So, he sent Ben Hun to go annoy the MOOCE. Ben Hun stole Bobby Sue's chocolate bar, and Ben Hun barely got away. When he got back, the brain control had worn off. To his horror (again), Serious Cat had opened a dimensional rift, and let out his evil LOLCAT friends. Now, the MOOCE tries to get them, but catches normal LOLCATS. However, Ben Hun had always disliked the MOOCE, and decided to keep bugging them. Involvement Ben Hun is the Prime Minister of the great HunEmpire, and the ruler of Chesshere. He is a somewhat heroic penguin, but has his flaws, like always talking in all capital letters and addiction to Big Pak burgers from McDoodle's. He most recently was in a war with Flywish, where he failed in an epic way and became the laughingstock of the area. Also, he travels around going on adventures. The MOOCE are his worse enemies. Because of him, LOLCATS are legal in the HunEmpire and the Hun Elites were made because of him. When he is angered, he is one of the worst people to be around because he screams loud words that penguin ears can't handle. Trivia *He sincerely dislikes Kwiksilver. *He is very prideful. *He has had a severe dislike of Flywish. *Strangely, he is distantly related to XTUX Hun, his worst enemy. Quotes * GAHHHHHH FUDD GET OF MY CHAIR PURPLE * FOR TEH LAST TYME IM NOT A MARY SUE! * I TIME TRAVEL BRAVELY I FIGHT BRAVELY I EAT BROCCOLI BARVELY. ---- XTUX: Allright Ben Hun, choose. Which cup has the poison? Ben Hun: OK I CHOOZE THIS ONE! Ben Hun drinks the whole cup, and then XTUX drinks his Ben Hun: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WAS RIGHT! NOW YOU DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA-''' Ben Hun faints and drops to the ground XTUX: See, that's the problem with your "poison" that you kindly donated for me to use. It only works on Huns. ---- Ben Hun: '''I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER? Director Benny: THAT'LL BE THE LAST TIME YOU MENTION THAT CURSED COC-BREAKING WEBSITE ON THIS WIKI, *^(^%(^&%(*^&&%&(^! Director Benny chases Ben Hun around the room, with Ben Hun yelling more COC-breaking internet memes that better not be mentioned on this wiki Ben Hun: IT'S TIME TRAVEL TIME! Director Benny: I DO NOT APPROVE! *^&($%(^&&$(*()(^^&$$$%%*(! Ben Hun time travels to safety Links *Ben Hun/Future *Jen Hun *Fredric Von Hun *HunEmpire *Robert Hun *Hun Elites *Time Travel Staff *Hunston * Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Character Users Category:Hun Elites Member Category:Mary Sue Category:BIG, BOLD AND ANNOYING